


A Regular Picasso

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [30]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Farkle looks like a bear, Maya paints with pudding and mash potatos, Maya's high as a kite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya does something stupid and Lucas sits with a hopped up Blonde Beauty in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Regular Picasso

“You’re pretty…” Maya mumbles as she plays with Riley’s hands. She’s laying in a hospital bed, hopped up on painkillers.

“So are you, Peaches,” Riley chuckles. There’s a cough from the doorway and Riley looks away from the to patient to see Lucas standing there, a bouquet on rose in his hands. “Hey, Maya, look, Lucas is here!”

“Huckleberry!” the blonde tries to lift herself off the bed, but flops back down with a pout when it hurts too much. “Whoa. Maybe I should slow down a little bit.”

“That might be a good idea,” Lucas chuckles. “How did this happen anyway?”

Maya, high on painkillers, starts to giggle until it turns into full blown laughter. Riley gives her hand a pat and smiles awkwardly at the Texan before she stands up. “Maya, I’m going to get something to drink.” When the girl won’t stop, Riley shakes her head, “And maybe the nurse.”

“Good idea, sunshine, you do that.” Maya’s waving her arms around. “And maybe you should get Hop-Along something for his face.” She points to Lucas, “it looks all squishy.” She makes a motion as if to squeeze his cheeks.

“Okaaaaaay, I’m gonna go,” Riley slides out of her chair and pushes Lucas down into it. Maya beams at him, her eyes glossy. The brunette points a finger at Lucas. “Don’t let her do anything stupid.” When he looks at her with a questioning stare, she smiles. “She tried to paint Farkle’s face when he was sleeping… with pudding from her lunch. Oh, and a bit of mash potato mixed in. He woke up look looking like a bear, but gross.”

“Alright, I’ll take care of her,” Lucas says, a soft look in his eyes. Riley leaves in a flurry of paisley and yellow sparkles and giggles. Maya turns to him and there’s already pudding on her fingers.

“I’m bored. Let me paint you.” She wiggles her finger at him and he laughs.

“Maya, why did you do it?” he asks as he pushes her finger away from his face.

“Why did I do what?”

“Why did you think it was a good idea to hot wire a motorcycle and drive it all the way home?” Lucas sounds exasperated. “I could have just given you a ride.”

“Because motorcycles are faster.” She shrugs. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to hot wire something.” When he isn’t looking, she presses a dot of pudding to his nose. “There. Now you’re a masterpiece.”

“Thanks, Picasso,” he says with a chuckle. He sighs as she wraps his arm around her, returning the hug and laughing.

“You’re welcome, Sundance,” she whispers as she snuggles closer, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry I scared you.” She looks up at him, blue eyes wide. “I just thought you’d like me better if I rode a motorcycle.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because I saw the way you looked at that Alex girl.” Maya puts her head back down, making patters on his shirt with her pudding-free finger. “She’s a bad girl and has a motorcycle and is super cool.”

“Well, she is currently the resident badass, according to the rest of school,” he replies, “but you’re the only badass I wanna be with.” Lucas presses a kiss to her forehead. “I like who you are and you shouldn’t change that just because you think I like something or someone else.”

She smiles up at him, humming. They sit there until the nurse comes in with Riley just behind her.


End file.
